103015-Troll Robin Hood
allodicTemperament AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:31 -- CC: ? AT: Nyarrlla. CC: Yeah? AT: Nyarrlla CC: Did you hear the news? CC: Libby's still alive AT: Which news AT: I know CC: Serios told you? AT: I think I just hellped Serrios save herr. AT: Maybe. AT: Maybe not. CC: Life powers? AT: I was morrall supporrt AT: I'm not surre if the LLife stuff did anything CC: Good enough CC: Thank you AT: But I think she's going to be okay AT: Don't thank me CC: Thank you so much AT: I owed herr CC: both of you AT: Though AT: Uh. AT: She said a few things. AT: About him uh AT: Skipping forrmallity? CC: Skipping formality? AT: And that what he did was requirred forr matesprrites. AT: He actuallly CC: TOOK HER PRIMER? AT: I don't AT: Reallly know what that means CC: Uhh CC: It's part of courtship for her species CC: What's required of their partners AT: Welll CC: I don't actually know what it is, but it sure sounds like it AT: Okay what happened was he AT: Since he had the nanites frrom herr in his bllood stilll AT: He AT: Gave some of them back CC: A transfusion? AT: Yes. CC: That's what it wasp? AT: I'm his serrverr so I coulld see CC: I thought it wasp coitus AT: I feell kind of empty CC: Empty? AT: I don't know if I did anything AT: Yeah CC: I'm sure you did AT: You, uh AT: You. AT: She's okay CC: That's so good to hear AT: She AT: LLost an arrm AT: But. CC: I heard AT: Jack's going to llose morre than that CC: As long as she's alright CC: Of course AT: I think she is AT: Wow I'm CC: I already promised Serios he would lose all of them AT: Having trroublle with worrds right now. CC: C'mon CC: you can do it CC: You're what? AT: I don't know. AT: So much is going on. CC: Yeah, that's true CC: Take your time AT: I don't take time AT: Apparrentlly I take llife AT: And AT: Give it? AT: If that was what I did CC: From what I heard, that's one of your powers CC: It's how you brought someone to life in another timeline, apparently AT: Oh good AT: Way to go me AT: You're doing good CC: Doing great CC: Maybe you took a portion of Serios' life to heal Libby CC: Kinda dark CC: But who knows AT: Take frrom the rich and give to the poorr CC: They're both alive, right? CC: Yeah, like that CC: Like Troll Robin Hood CC: Only with life force AT: I guess AT: Wow AT: Arre you tallking to herr CC: Yes CC: I should let her rest CC: I got a bit excited AT: I can see herr CC: Yeah, you're Serios' server AT: Yes. CC: I could see Aaisha in her hive too CC: Til Jack showed up CC: Then the screen want black AT: I can barrelly bellieve that she's okay CC: Me too CC: Even talking to her now CC: The last thing I saw CC: Wasp her raising up a paper shield CC: To contain herself and Jack CC: But there wasp red bleeding through it and the screen want black and I just coulnd't AT: But AT: He didn't killl herr AT: He's so surre of himsellf CC: He's overconfidant CC: It's probably why we're all not dead yet CC: We'll just have to take advantage of it AT: He doesn't just want to killl us AT: He wants us to enterrtain him. AT: So he's giving us a chance. Because he can. CC: ...that challenge AT: I don't know if I did anything but I am AT: Wearry AT: I am going to rest. CC: Aright CC: Stay safe CC: Maybe your sprite can watch over you AT: I hope so AT: Don't do anything dumb CC: Pssh CC: Me? AT: Yes you AT: ♦ CC: Pssshs, nah CC: ♦ -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:11 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla